


Crossfire

by MidnightTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Fluff, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magic, Poor Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Shape Shifters, Smut, Some angst, Tigers, Werewolf! Victor, Wolves, sacrifice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTrash/pseuds/MidnightTrash
Summary: Sacrifice AU!Yuuri Katsuki had not expected his life to come to this. He had been offered as a sacrifice for the means of peace to the Nikiforov Clan of the North who were an ancient race of shifters that terrorized Yuuri's home village. It was his life for the white wolf's mercy.Yuuri will soon learn the truth behind the war and he will find himself left with the question of had his whole life and everything he'd known been a lie and was he originally part of the wrong side?And just what will he do when it's his village or Victor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the Sacrifice AU that no one had asked for, but I decided to write anyway as I could not resist. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This story will be dark at times.

Ever since he was little, the moment Yuuri would close his eyes he was taken away from reality. His body would float in darkness before he would hear soft sobbing that grew louder as he drew near the source. Amidst the darkness, he would find a woman clad in a robe that shone silver on her knees with her hands pressed against her face as she would weep. Her hair was a fair silver that was tied in an elegant braid. Yuuri approached the woman slowly before asking why she was upset.

In every dream he had he never received a solid answer from the weeping woman as to why she was upset. She would simply glance up from her hands and her eyes that were an ocean blue color would stare at him cautiously. Yuuri began learning each night that the woman enjoyed dancing as she would perk up at the mention of it. With that, Yuuri would dance for the woman in order to make her feel better. When he was young his movements were clumsy, but as he grew older his dancing had meaning.

Oddly enough, the woman in his dreams would seem to remember him. When she would glance up from her hands she would take a moment of silence before she greeted him with the simple expression of his name. When he was a boy, she would pat his head after he would dance for her, but as he grew older, she offered to teach him. That is when Yuuri began looking forward to his dreams.

Yuuri would always have to push past the anguish he felt for the woman, but when she would perk up with his dancing, she would stand and offer to teach him dances she knew. For the rest of his dreams during the night, they would dance together. The dances were surprisingly intricate and difficult as the woman would scold him with any misstep or minuscule mistake. The reprimands were rewarding as when he would apply these dances to perform for his village, he was praised.

The dreams would end the moment the woman would laugh. The moment she broke from her depression and she would be at peace, she would fade into blue roses. Her hair would turn into the blue velvet petals and bit by bit she would fade away in the spontaneous gust of wind with a smile on her face. Yuuri would be left alone, but the darkness that was there previously would be illuminated by a warming light.

* * *

 

Yuuri always looked forward to those dreams instead of the horror that was reality. Inside the building that held the other dancers much like himself, he could hear the blood-curdling screams and war cries of the terrified villagers and warriors. The village warriors were fighting the threat that would rage before everyone would fall asleep while dancers like him and suppliers were forced to stay in confinement in order to be protected.

As soon as it hit nightfall, the Nikiforov Clan would ransack their village. The clan had been at war with the Hasetsu village since before Yuuri had been born. The clan consists of an ancient dying race of humans with the ability to shift into animals. The Nikiforov Clan consisted of mainly wolves and large cats that are 3 times their normal sizes. In their animal forms, they would tear through the village in order to steal food and destroy the establishments.

Before the time the village would be ransacked, Yuuri along with the other dancers, suppliers, mothers, and children would be herded like cattle into a barn where they would stay to be protected from that clan. Yuuri was always crammed in the furthest left corner against the wall where he would hear the screams and snarling through the wooden walls.

Yet, that is not where he was for this night raid.

* * *

 

Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid. His blood was running cold through his veins with adrenaline and fear. He could hear his mother sobbing and pleading with the chief while his father said nothing. Yuko, his childhood friend who was currently heavily pregnant with triplets, was emotional and shouting for her husband Nishigori to do something as she was being forced in the barn for her safety.

Yuuri’s sister had a sword in its scabbard on her back and she had said nothing, but her face was solemn. A cigarette was in her mouth and Yuuri liked to think she had kept her silence and refrained from offering words of comfort because she knew they were meaningless. A horn sounded as the sun disappeared and the moon took its watch in the sky.

“It’s time,” the chieftain announced as he yanked Yuuri by the arm.

Yuuri pleaded with his parents to do something, anything to save him. He fell to his knees sobbing and begging the chieftain as he implored him to let him go, but he knew it was no use. He had been chosen after all because he was the most prized dancer among their village and among the purest as he was “untouched” by another. Yuuri was to be offered like livestock to the clan at an attempt of ending the war.

Yuuri’s parents did little to stop the chieftain dragging their only son away to his certain death. The leather bag of coins that hit the floor in front of them caused Yuuri’s mother to wail even harder in grief. His dance instructor, Minako, held her close in a form of comfort and tears streamed down her face as she shut her eyes tight like it would make the current events disappear. Yuuri repeated in his head that his parents did care, but there was nothing they could do.

He was soon dressed in his sacrificial uniform he had custom made for him. Most of his skin was covered by the long thin sleeves and the thin tight fabric that clutched his legs. Although the outfit covered most of his skin, the upper portion of the uniform was split in two with the right half a sheer fishnet fabric that exposed his pale untouched skin. On the same right side on his hip was a flare of fabric that offered a sense of femininity along with the glittering stone placed throughout the uniform. His hair was slicked back to expose his young handsome face, but he was allowed to keep his glasses on as the final request in order to see.

The outfit related nothing to what his culture would wear in their dance performances for the village, but it was explained by a handmaiden that his sacrificial uniform related to what would appease the Nikiforov Clan so they would have a better chance of accepting him. That left a sick feeling in Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri was soon taken out to the platform in the center of the village where trades were generally held. He was bound to the platform so he would not run away or escape before the clan arrived. His wrists were already chafing from the tightness of the ropes and the cool breeze from the approaching winter air tickled his skin through the exposed parts of his body on the right upper side and arm.

The dancer was sure he was as pale as a ghost at this point from the fear that ravaged his body as he was left on the platform with the other offerings of slaughtered livestock. This fear only grew as he heard the echoing sound of the horn that signaled the first sign of the Nikiforov Clan. Yuuri’s heart raced at a record speed.

In the darkness of the woods that framed the village, Yuuri caught the gleam of eyes in between the trees. In the unsettling silence, his ears detected a feral growl. He squinted his eyes and through the trees approached a white tiger the size of a small horse. It venomous green eyes pierced through the surroundings before it let out a bone chilling roar as it dashed forward. Amongst the trees, dozens of shifters varying in large cats and wolves began pouring out.

The warriors of the village met them in the middle as with a brave cry they engaged them. Yuuri’s sister Mari stayed close by his side with her sword drawn and her eyes darting this way and that as the cigarette burned from her lips. She appeared calm and struck down anything that appeared as a threat to her brother which she was scolded for by the chieftain.

“White wolf!” The chieftain bellowed amongst the chaos, “We offer you our prized dancer in hopes of peace. He is the purest amongst the village with a kind heart and has been untouched by another!”

There was a brief moment of silence amongst the chaos. There were lions and tigers ransacking the livestock and wolves all larger than a grown man snagging goods, but the white tiger that led the first charge paused. Its head turned and its lithe stocky body charged its way over to the platform where the chieftain and Mari stood.

“Where is your leader, devil?” The chieftain inquired, “I’ve seen you before with him. Where is he?”

There was a haughty growl that emitted from the tiger. It bypassed the pair and leaped onto the platform where Yuuri was bound. Yuuri shook with fear as the tiger paced in front of him at a distance so close, Yuuri thought he could detect the red shine of blood on the tiger’s teeth. Its tail lashed violently as it thumped against the wooden boards with every swipe.

The moment was broken when the tiger let out a bone chilling roar that even shook the chieftain momentarily. The roar echoed in the night and rang through the trees. The sudden sound halted the brief commotion of the other members of the clan. The tiger circled Yuuri continuously with its feet stomping with every step before it roared a second time seemingly louder than the last with its ears flat against its head.

A moment later, a howl was heard in response that came from the direction of the forest. The howl was song like and long in response to the tiger’s roar. Not long after, a figure began to emerge from the safety of the forest. The white wolf stepped out into the light elegantly with its head raised and sky blue eyes gleaming. It took its time getting to the village and the moment he reached the platform, Yuuri thought he might pass out.

The wolves and tigers amongst the fray of battle were larger than their regular counterpart, but this white wolf was massive. The wolf with its head raised would be the size of a large horse, standing taller than any man at the shoulders. Its fur was a thick snow white that was devoid of any marks or imperfections and its tail bushy. It approached the tiger and the two shifters in their animal forms seemed to be having a conversation.

“We have been at war for long enough. I offer you our prized dancer who is also pure. You can do what you’d like with him.”

Yuuri muffled a sob at this. The white wolf had acknowledged the chieftain while intently listening to what he was saying. However, at the last notion of the agreement, the wolf bristled and growled lowly before turning to where the dancer was bound. It regarded him silently as Yuuri tried not to hyperventilate.

The wolf approached Yuuri and pressed its cold dark nose into his hair and took a deep sniff before he pulled away with a puff. Yuuri saw that when the wolf was illuminated by the fire, its coat had a silvery gleam. The sky blue eyes were curious almost and despite Yuuri’s fear, there was a thought that nagged in his mind that this wolf was not going to kill him at this moment. Its eyes although curious, had also expressed pity.

It started at him for another second before it leaned forward. With its teeth, the white wolf gnawed away the ropes that bound Yuuri to the platform. He could see Mari growing anxious while the chieftain ordered her not to intervene. Yuuri rubbed his wrists when he was released before the wolf got his attention. It crouched down on all fours and gestured with its head for Yuuri to get on his back.

With no choice, he gripped onto the surprisingly soft fur with a shaky hand. He sat on the wolf like one would sit on a horse and yelped when it began moving as he was afraid he was going to fall off. The moment the wolf picked up its pace towards the forest with another song like howl bellowing from its throat, Yuuri could hear his mother wailing and his sister making a last ditch effort in order to attack the very wolf he was riding before the chieftain halted her actions.

The rest of the clan followed suit the moment their leader began to retreat to the trees. The wolf’s pace picked up to a run as they reached the tree line and Yuuri desperately tried to hold on as they wove through the trees before they reached open grounds by the river adjacent to the mountains miles and miles away.

The further he was from his home, the anxiety is his body festered. Everything he’d known was torn away from him. Every memory he made in the village played in his mind and his eyes welled with tears. He’d never see his mother, father, sister, Minako, or his friends ever again. He let out a choked sob.

Yuuri lost everything. Including his freedom.

“ _You need to breathe normally,”_

Yuuri let out a strangled yelp at the sound that invaded his head. The rich tenor voice was calm and collected and Yuuri glanced around to see where it came from. When he looked down, he caught sky blue eyes peering at him as the wolf ran.

“Did you just speak?” Yuuri asked through pants as he tried to calm his breathing.

“ _Yes,”_ the wolf replied, “ _You need to breathe normally. If you are still hyperventilating by the time we arrive at the mountains, you will pass out. The air is thinner there and you will have even more trouble breathing.”_

Yuuri had noticed the air becoming thinner as he was getting lightheaded. He took deep gulping breaths in order to calm himself down and counted to 5 in between each breath. His nerves were still shot, but he found it easier to breathe and he resigned himself to pressing his head into the thick fur in between the wolf’s shoulder blades. His tears dripped onto the wolf’s fur and it must have noticed as it spoke again.

“ _What do you think of the moon?”_

Yuuri glanced towards the sky and saw the moon, brighter than he had ever seen over the mountains. It seemed to guard the mountains, watching over whatever inhabited those lands. The illumination of the moon made him feel safe in a way. Yuuri wiped his eyes before he spoke.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed, “It seems to chase away the darkness…”

The wolf hummed pleasantly, seemingly agreeing with what Yuuri said. After wading through the shallowest part of the river, the wolf asked another question unrelated to the first.

“ _What’s your name?”_

Yuuri thought for a moment. Was this wolf distracting him from crying?

“Yuuri Katsuki,” He sniffled.

The wolf stopped as they approached the mouth of a tunnel that acted as a gateway to the mountains. It turned its massive head back towards the dancer and seemed to study him. Yuuri guessed he appeared horrid from crying with red puffy eyes and dripping reddish nose with tinted cheeks. The wolf then turned away and began walking into the entrance of the tunnel that was damp.

“ _My name is Victor,”_ The wolf said softly and for an odd reason, the gentle way it was spoken seemingly calmed him much like a mother’s voice would soothe their child after a nightmare.

“Victor,” Yuuri repeated slowly and the wolf’s ear twitched in acknowledgment.

They soon reached an open settlement and Yuuri drew in a breath at the sight. There were wooden houses and shacks that were scattered throughout the open land. Smoke emitted from them and there was light coming from some of the homes. There was movement in the night from very human like figures as well as some in the form of animals.

In the center of the settlement was a castle made out of stone. There were torches lit near the entrances and Yuuri watched as the white tiger from before was the only one that entered from the group that raided his village. Shifters in their animal form guarded the entrance with their gazes forward.

The castle appeared old yet elegant as it sat in the center with a rugged appearance. Moonlit snowdrifts drifted into the cracks of the stone and piled against the sides of the castle. The parapets were frozen over with ice and moss crept up through the walls. The moonlight shone and the castle casted a luminous shadow that swamped the houses surrounding it in the night.

Inside was much warmer than the outside air. The hallways were lit by the torches that lined the walls. Victor strolled down the halls with Yuuri still on his back and they passed various guards who growled in Yuuri’s direction. The halls were a maze and Yuuri had trouble remembering the route they were taking. After another left and two more rights, they reached a door at the end of the hall. Victor stopped and crouched down with a gentle shake to tell Yuuri to get off.

With his nose, the wolf nudged the door open. The room was dark before it suddenly jumped alive when the torches in the room sparked and lit. There was a large bed covered by furs with wooden bedposts on each corner. There was a fireplace across from the bed with a bear skin rug on the floor and hand crafted curtains hanging from the windows.

“ _This is your room. You will remain here for the night.”_

With that said, Yuuri heard the door creak and slam shut behind him with a switch of a lock. He slammed himself against the door with a panicked cry. He violently shook the handle and it would not budge. He slid down to the floor, exhaustion slamming into him. Yuuri pressed his face against the cobblestone and his tears mixed with the dirt. His eyes slowly slid shut and soon exhaustion guided him into a thoughtless sleep.

* * *

Unlike before, the woman in his dreams greeted him. He was crouched in the corner crying and through the fog, he saw the woman approaching him at a slow pace as to not scare him. She leaned over him and her face cracked into a pitiful smile as she extended her hand to him. Her hand was velvety soft as he grasped it and she was surprisingly strong as she pulled him up.

“Let’s dance, shall we?” Her voice spoke gently like a breeze.

For a while, they danced. Their movements were slow and steady like the calm flow of a river as they warmed up. Yuuri at times would ask questions, but the woman would ignore them or change the topic to focus on dancing. She soon started the opening sequence of one his favorite dances.

None of his dances learned by the woman in his dreams were given a name and he kept it that way. This certain dance entailed more feminine movements which required extra practice time from Minako and the woman. Yuuri, however, received praised from the woman about how naturally he seemed to pick on the movements. When he mastered the dance and performed it for his village, he received praise that set him apart as the village’s best dancer.

After practicing his favorite dance, he began to teach her one of his village dances he had learned from Minako and Yuko. The woman mastered it in a short amount of time which he expected her to, but there was something odd about this time around. She did not smile and she did not laugh so she did not disappear.

“Why haven’t you disappeared yet?”

The woman’s lips quirked and a teasing look crossed her face, “Would you like me to disappear?”

Yuuri violently shook his hands as he flushed red, “No! Why aren’t you happy? When we dance, you are always happy in the end…”

“I feel as there is something on your mind and being the curious woman I am, I’d like to know. Your dancing had been sloppy because something was on your mind.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, “Well, I was sacrificed to the Nikiforov Clan. I don’t know how much longer I will live, but the white wolf Victor has me locked in a room.”

The woman was silent for a while, but Yuuri saw the noticeable surprise when he mentioned the name Victor. She coughed out a chortle that soon turned into unabashed laughter unlike he had ever heard and he had never been more confused. She was clutching at her sides while tears streamed down her face and she began to glow. The ends of her hair faded into blue petals that crept up to her head. Her arms and legs followed suit as her laughter drove the process faster than he had ever seen,

A gust of wind ruffled Yuuri’s hair and he watched the stream of blue petals reach towards the sky. The woman was still laughing as she began to disappear, but before she was fully swept away, she grinned brighter than ever like the moon he witnessed on his way to the castle. Yuuri watched the petals disappear out of sight before he drifted back to reality.

* * *

 

Yuuri was awoken to the sound of the door unlocking. Before he could process anything, rough hands gripped his arms and dragged him to his feet. His eyes snapped open and he struggled and kicked against those that were dragging him through the halls. He let out a yell, but the shifters in their human form slapped a hand over his mouth. They arrived at a room that looked like a throne room.

Against the furthest wall was a throne that was carved out of old preserved oak. It was crested with jewels found amongst the rivers and in the mountains. The floors were cobblestone with a fur rug that extended from the entrance of the throne room to the throne. The windows allowed natural light to illuminate the room. The room was already occupied by several groups of people who glared at Yuuri as he was dragged in.

Yuuri watched in amazement as the white tiger with the venomous green eyes began to morph. It had snapped its head over to snarl at Yuuri before its muscles contracted and it swiftly began to decrease in size. Its tail disappeared and the paws morphed into human hands. The tiger soon took the shape of a slim teenage boy who was on all fours until he stood barefooted in a simple green tunic that matched his eyes and a pair of brown trousers, but yet these clothes appeared nicer than the ones worn by the townsfolk he had seen. The boy’s hair was blond and it extended to his chin while covering one venomous green eye.

The boy tched at the sight of Yuuri as he began pacing in front of the throne before ungracefully sitting down in the chair beside the throne. Yuuri could hear the whispers of the other members of the court as they judged him. The men had snapped at the dancer to kneel, but when he did not move fast enough, they kicked the back of his knees in which caused him to collapse onto the floor. He was sure he had a smudge of dirt on the side of his cheek.

“Easy on him,” A voice commanded and it was familiar to Yuuri.

Chestnut brown eyes glanced up from the ground and watched as a man strolling over to the throne and although his voice was familiar, the man was not. He was dressed in a white tunic and black trousers. Clipped on his shoulders was a purple coat with the collar consisting of a puff of white animal fur. The clips that held the coat on the man’s body shone with real gold. The man’s hair was a short fair platinum color with fringe curtaining his left eyes. His skin pale white and tinted pink from the cold, but overall he had a very handsome chiseled face. His eyes, however, caught Yuuri by surprise as they were a familiar sky blue.

This man is Victor. This man is the infamous white wolf.

“Don’t look him in the eye, wretched human!” The guards behind Yuuri snarled and forced his head into a bow. He yelped at the sudden shock of pain in his neck.

“Easy guards, it’s all right, he doesn’t know,” Victor reassured as he sat on the throne and waved them away with his hand. He rested his cheek on the heel of his hand with a lazy smile before he spoke again, “So Yuuri, any questions?”

“Why…” Yuuri trailed off, “Why am I still alive?”

Victor did not react to the question, but the teenage boy next to him bristled and growled, “We aren’t murderers like your kind.”

“Yurio,” Victor warned while the other hissed that “Yurio wasn’t his name”.

“My “kind” aren’t murderers,” Yuuri defended, “They’re terrified of _your_ clan!”

“How can you still believe your kind is good?” Victor wondered before adding insult to injury by announcing, “When they gave you up as livestock as a gift to me?”

This caused an eruption of gasps from the members of the court who did not know Yuuri was an offering rather than a threat. Yuuri burned with shame and was left speechless as the clan leader did have a point. His mouth opened and closed before he shut his eyes tight.

“So, what are you going to do with me then?” The dancer whispered defeated.

“Nothing,” Victor stated lazily, “Our kind find situations like this despicable. I have decided to give you a second chance at life as long as you can prove useful by ending the war. If you were so “valued” by your people, then you can come up with a way to bring peace.”

“ _What?_ ”

Victor ignored him and continued, “But if you pose a threat at any moment, I will not hesitate to eliminate you.”

There was a chill that ran up Yuuri’s spine, but he nodded as he swallowed thickly, “I understand.”

“However, you will remain here in the castle. You will not be able to go back to the village. Do you understand that, Yuuri?”

Victor’s tone was firm and offered little negotiation, yet Yuuri agreed with him. If he wanted to escape, the route to home was too far and far too dangerous for him to travel alone. He also doubted that even if he made it back, his village would respond to him negatively as it would show that their plan did not work.

Yuuri bowed his head, “I understand.”

This was it. His life from here on out would be forever changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete later, but this story was just off of a whim and a dream I had. The story will progress quicker because I will try to make the chapters long. This one is only 4k words because its the pilot so to speak. Let me know if I should continue as I would be happy to. Also, this will not stop me writing Yuuri Katsuki, PA. That story will continue until the very end!


End file.
